


cheers

by enablelove



Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [31]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Carlos and TK ring in the new year.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618
Kudos: 35





	cheers

**Author's Note:**

> 31 drabbles of boys I adore.

“Happy New Year!” The shouts ring all around them and Carlos pulls TK in for a long, just on the edge of filthy, kiss. There are other people around after all.

Carlos was off and brought some sparkling cider to the station so they could all cheers to the new year even though the rest of them were on shift. It was a surprisingly quiet night - but it was still early after all.

“Thanks,” TK whispers into Carlos’ ear, pressing a feather light kiss behind it.

“I wanted to make sure I’d be kissing you all year,” Carlos says simply.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! Happy 2021, folks.
> 
> Wear a mask. Speak up against racism. Stand up for what's right.


End file.
